Falling For the First Time
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: A story idea that I got off a barenaked ladies song. lol! Younger Kakashi and Younger Iruka how their lives were in Konoha as young teens and how changing can be for the better. Read and Review! Onegai!
1. Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying

Another fic written in writers block for See no Evil isnt this great?

XXX

Chapter One: Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying

XXX

Hatake Kakashi.

Genin by the age of five.

Chunin by the age of six.

Jounin by the age of twelve.

ANBU by the age of fifteen.

No attachments, no fears, no worries.

The perfect warrior.

"Hatake-san let's go." A silver-haired teen looked over to the ANBU beside him. He nodded before putting his mask back on. A dog.

That is what he is.

A dog for the village. A loyal ninja that would give his life the second the village leader asked.

The Hokage.

He would follow the orders given to him by the elder man without a second thought. He was the perfect shinobi.

He was fast.

He was skilled.

He was young.

But more than that he was the perfect shinobi.

But there had to more to this life.

At least Kakashi hoped there was more.

XXX

Umino Iruka.

Genin by the age of 11.

He never complained.

He did what he was told.

He did everything to an amount of perfection.

He never asked questions.

No attachments, no fears, no worries.

The perfect shinobi.

"Iruka come on!" A brunette shook the teen lightly waking him up. "If we don't leave now sensei will be mad."

"Okay, Suzume." The tan teen got up from the field he had been sleeping in and followed his teammate.

He was learning.

He was young.

He was skilled.

The perfect trainee.

But there had to be more than this.

Iruka prayed that there was more to life than just following orders.

There had to be a bigger purpose.

XXX

"Good job today guys." A tall black-haired man laughed as his students sat roughly on to the ground.

"Izume-sensei!" A small brunette girl whined. "Why don't we ever do anything fun?"

"What so you mean Suzume-chan?" The older man laughed, "Didn't you have fun with all of those kids?"

"It was raining sensei!" A black-haired boy whined. "They were all muddy and evil!"

"Evil? Nigo…honestly." The sensei sighed scratching his head before looking over at the tan teen who had yet to speak. "What about you Iruka-kun?"

"It was okay." The teen sighed laying on the ground. "Just another D-rank mission."

"Gee whiz, Iruka why not have some fun?" Nigo glared at the younger boy. "I mean honestly you act like everything is 'just another D-rank mission'."

"Leave Iruka-kun alone Nigo!" The brunette girl blushed as she looked over to the other teen, "He's better than you anyway and he saved you from the mud pit…remember?"

"Che…whatever." The teen pouted glaring over at the tan boy. "We're still older than him."

"Okay guys, enough of that, you're dismissed for the day." The tall black-haired man smiled, "Iruka can you stay for a minute though."

"Sure." The tan teen stated plainly watching his two teammates run off laughing.

"You know…you should try to have more personality." The teacher sighed running his hands through his hair. "You always seem bored."

"What's the matter? As long as the mission gets done…"

"You shouldn't view everything as 'just a mission' and try to have fun." The teacher sighed at the bored look he was getting. "What happened to the troublesome Iruka-kun that everyone complained about, the one that had taken over the city with his goofy pranks and you could here him laughing across the village?"

"He went away." The kid stated solemnly, "No one wanted him here anyway."

"Okay then." The teacher scratched his head again with a frown, "Here can you turn in the mission report again?"

"Still avoiding Kurenai-san?" The brunette asked a bit amused.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The black haired man looked down into large brown eyes, "It's just a childish crush she has anyway."

"Whatever." The teen grabbed the scroll before walking away.

"I think that one grew up too fast." The teacher sighed at the retreating back. "Maybe he needs a break."

XXX

Everything was done quickly. No time to think things through.

That was the last thing one needed.

Doubt.

To kill quickly and silently was what he did.

No reason to ask questions.

"Hatake-san." The silver-haired masked teen looked over to the person wearing the crow mask. The squad leader. He quickly grabbed the scroll that was handed to him and vanished with a few seals.

He was to turn in the report of their mission to Hokage. The rest were probably going to get their wounds checked from the surprise ambush.

The teen sighed as he entered the office.

"Report." The old man sat at his desk without looking up. Kakashi would expect nothing less from the man who was in charge of the village.

"Targets assassinated. We hit an ambush and Kiba-san and Toboe-san got minor wounds but Tsuuga-san has a major hit to the vital in her chest. They are taking her to the hospital now."

"I see." The old man frowned showing the teen that he seemed to be worried over the girl's life. "Please go home and rest."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The silver haired teen bowed and walked out of the office. He would have to use his feet to get home…he had already used too much chakra.

XXX

"Iruka-kun you came again?" The tan boy nodded as he handed the teen girl the scroll.

"Ah…why won't your sensei come here?" The taller girl with long black curly haired sighed closing her red eyes. "I think he is avoiding me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Kurenai-san. Though if you want my opinion you are too young for him." The tan boy almost smirked as she looked at him surprised.

"Oh…" The girl smiled with a blush. "Would you rather go out with me Iruka-kun? You are so cute and…"

"No." The teen stated quickly before bowing a quick good bye and leaving.

"Well fine then." The girl pouted, "He is too serious for a 13 year old don't you think Akane-sensei?"

"What do you mean? I think that every kid at his age should be as well behaved as he is. He is the perfect role model I think." The elderly woman smiled as she took a scroll from another shinobi.

"Hn…" The teen girl sighed as she put the scroll given to her up. "Maybe he's too perfect."

XXX

Kakashi quickly took off his uniform as soon as he got to his house. He folded it as it should be putting the mask on top and quickly put it inside the box under his bed.

No need to keep it on.

He sighed allowing his hair fall in front of his face.

He was so tired.

He slowly stood up grabbing a pair of pants as he made his way to his bathroom.

It would be two hours until night fall.

"Hn." He flinched as the warm water began to hit his skin washing away all of the dirt.

He braced himself against the wall just letting the shower spray him. He watched as the water slowly turned red as it drained.

"So much for unharmed." The teen flinched holding into his stomach.

XXX

Iruka opened up his apartment and silently shut the door behind him. He slid his sandals off as he walked into the living room.

He sighed as his stomach growled. He looked over to the kitchen but passed it up instead and went into his bathroom.

After his bath was done he quickly got into the hot water before looking at his hands.

As easy as the water washes off the mud.

"I've forgotten how to have fun." He clenched his hands into fists before leaning his back against the wall.

The teen pulled his hair out of its pony tail before wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled his legs up to his chest trying to hide his face from his reflection in the water.

"I'm sorry."

Said out loud to himself.

XXX

"Kakashi my eternal rival I shall defeat you today!" Kakashi sighed he put a shirt on and put the first aid kit back into its cabinet.

"Hey Gai." He opened to door to let his friend in.

"Oh what a witty and smooth greeting! That is why you are my rival!" The tall teen yelled causing his bowl-cut black hair to move in what could only be considered Gai-like fashion.

"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi looked outside. An hour until night fall.

"Why are you busy?" The beautiful green teen beast of Konoha paused watching his rival put on his shoes in a 'cool like' manner.

"No…not yet. I have to meet someone later." Kakashi pulled up his mask and grabbed his vest to go outside. He only let Gai see his face since Gai was really…the only non Hokage that had seen his face.

"Are you just getting up now? You are extremely lazy my rival, you might start slacking soon." The green beast handed Kakashi his hitai-ate leaf headband before walking out of the door. "If you weren't an ANBU I would swear you would sleep all the time."

"That's about right.." Kakashi put in on covering his left eye and shut the door behind him.

"So are you going to try and find your 'angel' again?"

Kakashi stopped and looked at the snickering teen in front of him. "Maybe."

"You know there is no such thing Kakashi." The green beast sighed, "And you only saw it once a few weeks ago. Have you seen it again?"

"No." Kakashi glared at the teen beside him. "That doesn't mean it won't be there tonight."

"I think you were just exhausted from the mission we were on before." Gai sighed, "Ah…my rival has been seeing illusions how shall I deal with this."

"Gai…you're annoying." The silver-haired teen walked toward the field leaving his friend behind.

"How blunt and rude Kakashi-my rival! I shall return your harsh words with a harsh beating!" The green beast shook his fist running to catch up with the other teen. "I'm just telling you that there is no such things as angels."

"There is and it was beautiful." Kakashi sighed closing his visible eye to remember the image he had seen that night.

It was an angel.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I don't report your insanity to anyone." Gai huffed as he began to stretch. "The Great Copy-nin Kakashi has gone mental! That would be around the city in seconds."

"You only do that as long as I don't tell anyone who is winning these matches between us." He smirked under his mask as he watched the teen pout at him.

"I'll catch up."

"Its 12 to 7."

"I'll win today! Or I will run 500 laps around the city!"

"Not that again." The teen sighed getting into a fighting stance. "My turn or yours?"

"Yours." The large-eyebrow teen nodded getting into a fighting stance.

"Taijutsu."

And they started.

XXX

Iruka brushed his hair slowly as he looked in the mirror.

He was wearing his light blue kimono that his mom had given him for his 10th birthday. It was too big for him then and still a little baggy now at the age of 13. The pattern on it was one he had yet to see on any other kimono.

White feathers.

The light blue with the white feathers made his tan skin just seem all the more darker…or so Iruka thought to himself as he grabbed the flowers laying on the counter.

He was going to go visit the memorial stone in the center of the woods.

Just to pay his respects to his parents.

He used to visit everyday but it slowly went to once a week and now he did it at least twice a month.

At least when he wasn't on a mission.

He looked up at the clouds as he made his way to the forest. It looked like it was going to rain.

It was almost dark.

XXX

"Kakashi you should have told me you had a wound." Gai sighed as he picked his friend off of the ground.

"Why? Would you go easy on me?" Kakashi joked but flinched as a twinge of pain hit his stomach.

Gai sure did kick harder than he remembered.

"You should probably re-apply the bandages when you get home." The green beast looked over at his friend, "Where did you get that anyway?"

"On that mission I had to do yesterday, no big deal." He lied keeping a hold on his stomach. "Guess you win this one."

"Ha..ha…we'll call it a draw due to default." The teen pouted, "I wouldn't want a win this way."

"Hn…however you feel." Kakashi nodded looking up at the sky. Almost dark.

"Maito Gai." Both ninjas turned to see an ANBU with a monkey mask.

"Hai?" Gai let Kakashi stand on his own.

"Hokage-sama is calling you." The ANBU nodded as Gai disappeared quickly.

"How is Tsuuga-san?" Kakashi asked hiding the fact he had a wound by standing up straight.

"She is to be hospitalized for a while, but will live." The ANBU nodded, "But you are needed as well."

"Hai." Kakashi sighed doing a few seals to disappear.

He would have to search for the angel later.

XXX

Iruka sighed as he traced the names with his fingers.

"Mom…Dad…"

He slowly laid the flowers down in front of the memorial stone.

"I'm wearing the kimono you gave me…" Iruka smiled sadly, "You know…the one that I thought made me look like a girl…sorry I haven't come in a while."

Iruka watched as a few ran drops started to hit the dark blue stone. He looked at his reflection.

"Funny…it makes me look like I'm crying…" The teen laughed lightly as tears came from his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…"

XXX

Kakashi could only stare in shock at the mess in front of him.

The massacre.

"It was done by S-class criminal, missing nin from the Waterfall Country, Ryogi and he has been spotted at the border." Kakashi turned to see his ANBU squad leader talking to the other leaders. "We will stay in groups and not spread out…we do not know if he has someone with him."

This nin had just destroyed an entire small village.

Women and children.

"Hatake-san lets go." Kakashi nodded quickly following his squad captain.

They had to find and kill Ryogi.

And the rain was definitely going to make it hard.

XXX

Iruka slowly got up at it began to pour down rain.

Looking at the memorial stone one last time.

"I will see you guys later…" Iruka let out one last sob before starting on his way home.

XXX

Kakashi mentally cursed as he grabbed onto his stomach.

Ryogi had seen through most of their attacks.

Though it was not hard after they had slowed him down.

He had to use his Sharingan eye for the second time in 48 hours.

Kakashi cursed as he made it to an opening.

He had to get to the Hokage.

Kakashi stopped as he saw a smaller form moving slowly across the field even though the rain was falling down heavy.

"Angel…" Kakashi muttered as he took in the appearance.

Light blue kimono…white feather patterns on it…the shoulder length dark brown hair and the tan skin.

It was his angel.

XXX

Iruka stopped when he felt a presence to his side.

He quickly looked over to see a ghostly figure of an ANBU warrior.

The rain seemed to stop immediately and the moon began to shine through the clouds.

It was too beautiful to be real.

Iruka gasped as the armor began to glow in the light and he saw the blood stains all over the armor.

The ghostly mask just seemed to be staring at him.

It seemed more like a sight he wasn't supposed to see.

Like a ghost or an…

"Angel…" The tan teen slowly turned so that he was facing the strange angel.

XXX

Kakashi jumped with the angel turned and faced him.

Could it see him?

Could it see him covered in blood?

Kakashi could feel his entire body tense as the large brown eyes stared at him.

"Angel…"

Kakashi watched his angel turn toward him.

"Angel of death…"

The words ran through his head over and over again. Repeating quickly as if it had been yelled at him.

What did that mean?

Did the small figure know?

How many lives he had taken in this uniform alone?

Did it know?

Kakashi felt a sudden jolt of pain in his stomach.

Ryogi had known where everyone's weakest points were…and had good aim.

He gave one last look up to see the large brown eyes.

He had to get to the Hokage no matter what.

"Please come back." He whispered softly before vanishing.

He had to get to the Hokage.

It was his priority as a main tool for his village.

As a soldier.

As a dog.

XXX

"Please come back."

Iruka watched as the figure vanished…it seemed to be in a lot of pain.

What was that?

Iruka shivered as his body seemed to finally realize that he was soaked from head to toe because of the rain.

And as fall was coming so was the temperature dropping.

He looked one last time at the area the deadly angel had been and he suddenly noticed something shimmering at the edge of the forest.

He quickly ran over to see a small short katana. A bloody short katana.

The tan teen picked it up ignoring that the liquid on the blade was still warm. He looked at the carvings on the handle.

Beautiful.

He immediately thought of the ghostly angel he had seen.

It had to belong to it.

Did angel's really carry around a bloody short katana?

"The angel of death might." Iruka felt a smiled tug at his lips. The angel wanted him to come back.

He would have to return the sword anyway.

XXX

"Hokage-sama the target has been destroyed." Kakashi immediately spoke trying to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"Ah, very good." The old man took a puff of his pipe, "Go to the hospital Kakashi, no one wants you to die because of your own pride."

"Sir?" Kakashi looked at the old man surprised…had he known he was injured before?

It was the Hokage.

"I mean get that wound checked." The old man looked sternly over at the teen. "I will hold a meeting tomorrow night, you must come."

"H-hai." Kakashi bowed slightly not wanting to cause too much pain as he vanished.

Maybe the angel would wait for him.

XXX

"Sensei!" The small brunette girl pulled on her teacher's sleeve.

"Hai, Suzume?" Izume smiled at the girl as she blushed and pointed over to where the two boys were working.

"Does Iruka-kun seem different today?" She asked him softly not wanting to boys to hear.

"How so?" The teacher asked to humor his student. Iruka had seemed a little different when they had met that morning.

"He seems…well…" The girl smiled, "Happy!"

"Angel's aren't real Iruka-kun!" Both people looked up to see Nigo laughing at he pulled the weeds out but the tan boy just glaring at him.

"They are too! I saw one last night!" Iruka glared over at the black-haired boy. This is why he didn't like talking to these people.

"An angel really?" Suzume beamed as she ran over to the boys.

"They aren't real." Nigo stated to her as if everyone should know that.

"You don't know that! If Iruka saw one then they are real Nigo!" Suzume blushed as she looked back over to the tan boy. "What did it look like?"

"It was kind of like a bloody pale ghost." Iruka tried to think as he pulled out another weed. "It was dressed like an ANBU warrior though…"

"Ghosts are real…so it probably was just a ghost." The black haired boy sat down.

"How can ghosts be real but not angels, Nigo?" Izume laughed as he watched the boy think about it.

"I'm telling you it was definitely an angel…is was so…" Iruka stopped…how could he explain it? No word seemed to it the description just right. "Well no word could describe it."

"Wow! I want to see it too!" Suzume grinned, as she thought of having some alone time with her cute teammate.

"I want to come too!" Nigo grinned as he looked over to Suzume and grinned.

"No!" Iruka quickly put his hands over his mouth with a small blush on his cheeks. "I mean well…it only comes out really late and I…"

"Ah! Iruka likes the angel!" Nigo shouted as the tan teen blushed brighter and began to pull weeds again.

"Iruka? Really?" Suzume looked a bit disappointed but tried to keep her voice sounding happy.

"Now, now enough angel talk, lets finish the job guys." Izume laughed as he watched them glare at him.

"You don't do anything!" They all yelled as they began to work again.

He smiled as he watched Iruka pull the weeds with a small smile and blush on his face.

He was definitely different.

XXX

Kakashi mentally sighed as the Hokage continued to speak about future plans and how the ANBU were going to change things.

He looked outside at the sunset.

_Please come back._

He mentally sighed as the old man kept talking.

He also needed to look for his short katana blade. He had apparently dropped it in the forest.

"And I am proud to announce a new squad leader."

Kakashi looked up as he watched the youngest ANBU walk over.

"Uchiha Itachi."

XXX

Iruka smiled as he wiped the blade one more time with his cleaning cloth. He didn't know whether or not he should clean it.

But blood would make the blade rust.

The teen looked at his reflection in the blade. The blade itself was unique. It was sharper than any kunai Iruka had and any katana the teen had messed with at a shop.

The design on the blade signified that it was definitely an original but it was probably part of a set.

Iruka remembered the knowledge he had gained from reading the books in his father's library.

Weapons were definitely a main subject.

He quickly put the blade on the table before running to his room. He might as well visit his parents before he met with the angel.

He knew they would be happy to see him again.

He looked at his kimono and frowned…he definitely didn't want to look all girly again for his angel.

But his mom really loved him in that outfit.

Iruka sighed. Both of them were technically…he stopped…he would wear the kimono again.

Blood before mystical apparitions.

XXX

Kakashi wanted to stretch and yawn so badly…oh soooo badly.

It was definitely two hours past nightfall.

Hopefully the angel was running late as well.

"I believe that is all." The old man took his pipe out of his mouth. "Dismissed."

Kakashi sighed ignoring the glances he received from the others around him…sure they were all wearing their masks but he new they had looked at him.

He quickly vanished appearing in the field he had been in the night before.

No one.

The silver-haired teen sighed as he glanced around again.

Of course an angel wouldn't wait…it had better things to do…like…um…play a harp or something in heaven.

Kakashi let his shoulders sag letting out a deep breathe. It was too good to hope for.

"Guess I'll go visit Obito." He slowly starting walking over to the memorial giving one last hopeful glance to the field and then over to the memorial area.

But the sight that came before him caused time to stop for a moment.

There was his angel.

At the memorial tablet.

Sleeping beside some flowers and his short katana that he was missing.

"Do you come to mourn for the lost ninjas?" Kakashi asked silently as time began to move again. He slowly made his way to the sleeping form.

Absolutely beautiful.

The way the moonlight danced on the light blue kimono with the white feathers. The way if made the skin look darker and the angel's face look more innocent.

Kakashi leaned over and hesitated before moving some of the silky hair out of his angel's face.

"Angel…" Kakashi jumped back as the figure before him moved a little and grabbed onto his sword.

Kakashi wanted to giggle.

Yes, the great Hatake Kakashi, the perfect shinobi warrior wanted to giggle.

He had just touched a mystical creature...

"Its not just in my head." He smiled walking slowly back to the sleeping beauty. "Hn…you really are pretty enough to be an angel."

He looked at the tight hold the form had on his blade. "How to get that back…" Kakashi sighed as he looked up to the memorial, "Obito would tell me to kiss the sleeping beauty to wake her…."

Kakashi smirked at the shrine, "But he would probably molest you instead."

He looked back down as the figure moved again this time grabbing his finger with its free hand.

Kakashi blushed as he moved so he was hovering over the form…he pulled up his ANBU mask and slid down his face mask.

The silver-haired teen nervously leaned his head forward brushing his lips against the smaller forms before quickly pulling back and staring at the figure beneath him for any reaction and fixing his masks back into place.

"Nnn…" Kakashi stayed as still as he could watching the figure beneath him touch its lips before opening its eyes slowly.

"Angel…" Iruka looked up still touching his lips…what a nice dream he was having.

Kakashi watched as the form under him lifted up his sword slightly as if handing it to him before nodding off back into sleep.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled grabbing his sword and standing up. "Thank you for the kiss as well."

Kakashi traced the scar across the figures nose before walking away.

His little angel.

His angel.

"Please forgive me." Kakashi sighed as he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

He was probably already past the forgiveness stage and more toward the convicting.

XXX

"Oh my gosh!" Suzume stayed in her spot still looking through the binoculars. "The angel stole Iruka-kun first kiss!"

"That wasn't an angel! That was a person!" Nigo glared at the girl. "Can we go now?"

"We have to wake up Iruka-kun or else he will get a cold!"

"Fine whatever."

XXX

"Iruka you seem really different today." Izume grinned as he walked beside his student. "Are you up to something?"

"No…" Iruka glared at his sensei, "But you probably are…"

"So quick to accuse Iruka-kun, so quick to accuse…" The black-haired sensei grinned, "Just going to say that I like the change."

"Hey where are Nigo-kun and Suzume-chan?" Iruka looked around their meeting place at the field.

"Oh their parents told me that they have colds from apparently sneaking out late last night." Izume laughed as Iruka blushed. "What can you tell me about it?"

"They saw the angel…" Iruka blushed looking at the ground, "but I fell asleep."

"Well at least they saw your angel right?" The black-haired man ruffled the teen's pony tail.

"Iie…not good at all…" Iruka put his hand on his face trying to forget what they had told him.

"Why?" The teacher asked amused.

Suzume had told him this morning really upset.

"I think he stole my first kiss."

XXX

Well?

WELL?

What did you think? Be honest?

REad and REview!


	2. Anything Easy Has its Cost

XXXX

Chapter 2: Anything Easy Has its Costs

XXXX

"Kakashi!"

"Oi!"

A blue eyed opened slowly adjusting to the light in the room. It was waaay to early in the morning for this. Seriously.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed sitting up in his bed glaring at the clock. It was only 11 in the morning. What the heck was Gai thinking waking him up this early on his day off…?

"Kakashi, Asuma's back!"

"Really?" Kakashi smirked as he got out of the bed and began to put some cloths on before Gai came walking into the room.

"I knew that would get you up." The Green Beast smirked watching his friend cover his face with a Hitai-ate Leaf headband and his shirt.

"How long was he gone this time?" Kakashi stretched and began to leave his apartment.

"Three months."

It had been a while since the three of them were able to hang out. It seemed that the second the man became a jounin he was needed for an important mission. And Kakashi really wanted to know what he was doing.

"Oh, does Kurenai know?" Kakashi turned to glance at his friend beside him as they were walking.

"Yeah, she said she would join us after she went shopping with a 'cute new love'" Gai laughed a little as he quoted the girl.

"Ah, I bet she's still trying to get his attention right?" Kakashi sighed, it was given that she had liked Asuma for a while but he thought that her thoughts had been transferred to one of the jounin senseis in charge of a squad.

That was one thing he would never do, if he had a choice.

That was for sure.

XXXX

"Oh nice Gai, I didn't actually think you could do it." A tall teen with a small 'wannabe' beard grinned as he watched Kakashi and Gai walk up.

"You've started smoking." Kakashi noted the cigarette in the other teen's mouth.

"Ah, it's not that bad, plus it relieves stress." The older teen smiled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Plus it makes me look cool."

"I think it takes away from your wonders of youth!" Gai pretended sobs on Kakashi's shoulder causing the other teens to sigh.

XXXX

"Oh! Iruka, over here!" Kurenai smiled as the smaller teen finally noticed her in the crowd and ran over.

He was just wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans…but he was still cute. She smiled to herself, if she wasn't trying to get with his sensei…

"Why did I say I would help you again?" Iruka moaned as she grabbed his hand and began to walk.

"For all those years of hell you gave me as a sub for your teacher at the academy." Kurenai laughed as he blushed and sighed.

"Fine, but this is the last time! I don't care if you used to be my babysitter…" The tan boy sighed, shopping with Kurenai was like…was like…just imagine a horrible place with horrible things….yeah that's it…this is worse.

"Okaaay, so, you want to do cloths first or groceries?" She smiled at the younger teen.

"Wouldn't the food go bad after a while?" He sighed again looking at her as if she was wasting his time.

"Hey, where are your teammates, I haven't seen Suzume in the office in a while." Kurenai looked thoughtful while thinking of the office volunteer.

"I don't know I haven't seen Nigo either…" Iruka hadn't seen his teammates in a few days…or his sensei for that matter…

They were probably still sick and he probably just got sent on a quick mission…probably.

"Oi! Kurenai!" Both teens stopped to see three guys in front on them.

XXXX

Kakashi stared surprised at the boy beside Kurenai…it was…was it…

Wasn't his angel a girl?

Kakashi looked at the boy in front of him on more time…tan skin…dark hair, it was up in a pony tail but it couldn't have been longer than shoulder length, big brown eyes…and a scar across his nose.

It was him.

He was in front of the person he had thought was an angel.

He suddenly felt heat rush to his face.

"Ano…I'm Umino Iruka." He watched as the boy did a small bow towards him and the guys.

"So this is 'your cute new love'?" Gai pointed down at the kid in front of him causing Iruka to blush and glare over at Kurenai.

"I'm not cute."

"Hey kid careful, she's a handful to go out with." Iruka blushed even more as the guy with the cigarette leaned over and whispered to him.

"W-we're not d-d-dating…"

"See Asuma! No one appreciates me thanks to you! Iruka you've wounded my heart so early in our relationship." Iruka knew his face was definitely red…really really red.

"Oh sorry." Everyone watched the older teen pause for a second, "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, and this ugly thing is Maito Gai and that guy…"

Everyone ignored Gai pretending to sob while shaking his fist in the air as they looked at the blank spot beside the Green Beast.

"Hey, where did Kakashi go?"

"Hn, He was probably kidnapped." Gai shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the kid in front of him. "Hey Kurenai?"

"Hn?" The girl turned to look at Gai then down at Iruka who had a shocked expression on his face. "You okay 'Ruka?"

_These guys are Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai and that guy was Hatake Kakashi! Why didn't Kurenai tell me they were her friends…?_

The teen looked over at Kurenai still in shock.

_The fact that these guys are her friends means she's scarier than I realize._

"Umino Iruka huh?" Asuma tried to think about were he heard that name before, "Wait aren't you the kid that dyed the elders' robes pink?"

XXXX

"You think that kid will be okay?" Asuma laughed as Kurenai sighed at him.

"I didn't realize you guys actually had a reputation or anything." The girl smirked as the teen beside her pretended to be hurt.

"So harsh…" Asuma sighed grabbing the girls hand beside him, "How's the old man doing?"

Kurenai let a small frown slip on her lips before sighing, "You saw him, he's still the same, I think he's been a bit stressed recently though." She looked over at the older teen, "Why don't you ever visit him, you know outside of the job?"

"Naw, he doesn't need me right now. Besides he still has to look over all his other children ya' know?"

Kurenai sighed, "Konoha may his 'children' but you know you and your brother are the most important to him."

She smiled rubbing her hand on his chin, "I like the fuzz; you should grow it out."

XXXX

"WHAT!" Gai put his hand over his mouth to emphasize the shock.

"Shut up would ya'?" Kakashi blushed scratching his head, "But it's true."

"Kurenai's little boy-toy is your angel?" Gai let out a small laugh before trying to hold it in causing the younger teen to sigh.

"You can let it out."

"BWAHAHAHA! Your little ANGEL was a GUY! Your SUPREME BEING that you were so in-LOVE with is a GENIN little BOY you PEDAPHILE!" Gai began to laugh again ignoring the tears coming to his eyes. "And I thought I knew you man."

"I'm never telling you anything again." Kakashi huffed falling with his back on the floor.

"You want me to help?"

"Huh?" The opened his eye to stare at his rival.

"You want me to get some info on him for you?" Gai smiled standing up to throw away his trash from lunch.

"No." Kakashi glared at the standing teen, what was he up to?

"Okay, I'll tell you what I find tonight. Your rival can tell when something is on your youthful mind. Ah to be young again…"

"Gai. Your two months older than me…"

XXXX

Iruka smiled as he sat in front of his parent's grave. He decided this was too urgent to put the kimono on for.

"You would never believe who I got to meet today!" He smiled scratching his nose, "I met Sarutobi-sama! You know that guy that's known to get sent on a lot of special missions…he's really powerful. I've heard he's never failed a mission! Oh then there was Maito-sama! He's got really weird eyebrows! But that's not the point! He's that guy that saved a group of genins from a burning tree house last month! He's also Hatake Kakashi's rival! Hatake-sama…" Iruka smiled looking at the ground, "I really didn't get to meet him but he seemed really powerful! And he has silver hair! Its true all those rumors I've heard about him…"

"Rumors? Really? About little ole' me?" Iruka stopped before quickly turning around to see Kakashi standing a few feet behind him.

"Ah…" The brunette opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and stared at the famous jounin in front of him.

"Iruka-kun, right?" Kakashi smiled nervously before approaching the kid, what the heck did he think he was doing? He was just going to visit Obito and tell him about the things that happened today to find someone had beat him here.

It had nothing to do with the fact he was worried about Gai would say to the kid if he found him. That had nothing to do with the fact that he decided to visit Obito when he saw that Iruka was here…not at all.

"Yes sir." Iruka quickly stood and did a small bow at the man approaching him. He was standing and talking to Hatake Kakashi…Hatake freaking Kakashi!

"Oh please, just relax." Kakashi waved his hand at the bowing kid.

_Never knew he was such a nervous kid._

"So who are you visiting?" Kakashi curved his visible eye as he bent to his knees in front of the memorial.

"Oh…um…my parents…" Iruka looked down at the ground before copying the older teen and getting to his knees beside the silver-haired jounin.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi mentally flinched, _that was insensitive…okay let's try this again…_The silver haired teen glanced down at the younger teen beside him…

"You kno…"

"I like to talk to them…" Iruka smiled tracing their names with his hands before he quickly blushed and sat back down. "I-is that weird?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask before returning his attention to the memorial stone and sliding his fingers across a certain name.

"You know, I used to think so…" He sighed with a smile gracing his hidden lips, "But I don't think it is anymore. I even think that they like it when people come to visit…"

"Guh…"

Kakashi quickly turned to see the boy beside him wiping his eyes even though tears kept coming.

"Ah! Uh!" Kakashi looked around, what was he supposed to do? He didn't think that it would cause the younger teen to cry!

"It's…okay!" Iruka smiled grabbing the silver haired jounin's attention as he wiped his eyes off again. "I'm just…really happy…"

Iruka blushed realizing he was probably making a fool of himself in front of a genius ninja. But for some reason he felt really comfortable around the older teen for some reason.

"I-I'm sorry…" Iruka frowned when he realized the tears didn't want to stop. "I-I just can't seem to sto…"

A hand gently touched his head causing the brunette to fallow its arm to the owner, a certain jounin.

"You know…" Kakashi made sure he wasn't looking directly at the smaller boy. "I'm pretty sure they appreciate that too…"

Iruka smiled looking down at the ground.

"You're welcome." Gai sighed shaking his head before leaving to two teens to themselves.

XXXX

"Were you able to figure out anything?" Hokage sighed looking over to Asuma with tired eyes.

"He's after _it_." Asuma watched the man's expression change. "We haven't figured out why they want _that_ scroll yet."

"I think I may know why." Hokage sighed causing the teen to raise an eyebrow. "I don't like using children to help him with his disguise, we are going to have to put an end to it soon even if we don't know the real intentions of his spying."

"Yes sir." Asuma felt his hand twitch a little, he really wanted a cigarette.

"I don't like putting Konoha's youth in danger like this." The old man frowned before looking over at his son. "I need you to call Kakashi…"

XXXX

"Hatake-sama, can I ask you something?" Iruka blushed as they walked down the street. He was actually spending time with Hatake Kakashi, after crying like a baby in front of him. He frowned; _I really hope this isn't pity hanging out time. I am just a kid compared to him._

"What'd you wanna ask?" Kakashi interrupted the younger teen's thoughts as he stopped in the street.

"Ano…" Iruka blushed why was he even asking the man this?

Kakashi smiled watching the brunette's inner-mind struggle. He was cute when he blushed…Kakashi stopped. It wasn't like _that_ meant anything!

"Do you believe in angels?" It was Iruka's turn to interrupt the thought process of the older teen.

"Angels? Hmmm…" Kakashi wondered idly if he should just spill the whole thing…but then the kid would know he was an ANBU and worse…he would know that Kakashi kissed him…even though at the time he _did_ think that the younger teen was a girl.

But if he said that, it might damage some pride.

So no telling the truth because it ends up with hurt feelings and an angry Iruka.

"Hmmm, I would have to say yes." Kakashi curved his one eye noticing how the shorter teens face beamed up at hearing those words. "But I also believe that if you start seeing them soon…you need to run away from the light, okay?"

"Sure…" Iruka laughed to himself looking up to notice they were actually in front of his apartment. "Um…ano…"

Kakashi watched at the teen fidgeted around a bit before looking him in the eye again.

"Thanks for today Hatake-sama." Iruka did a small bow before walking toward his apartment.

_So that's were he lives…_Kakashi smiled before realizing something.

"Hey Iruka-kun!" The brunette turned around before opening the door to his apartment. "It's Kakashi, not Hatake-sama, okay?"

Iruka grinned widely.

"Hai Kakashi-senpai!" He waved before running into his house.

"Honestly…what's with the honorifics…its not like I'm some kind of prodigy…oh wait yes I am…"

"Now that you're done with your little date…" Kakashi turned quickly to see Asuma walking up to him with a smirk on his face while looking at the door Iruka had just walked into. "I didn't know you were into taking Kurenai's boys…Gai has got to be jealous."

"What is it?" Kakashi sighed giving Asuma his lazy eye. If the older had actually gone out to find him, there had to be something up.

"Hokage-sama wants to meet with you."

XXXX

"I see." Kakashi stared at the ground trying to figure everything out. He was in his ANBU uniform for the third time this week. "If he was a spy in the first place, why have we been allowing him to stay here in the village?"

"We needed to know what he was after." Asuma answered for the Hokage who sat in his chair huffing at his pipe.

"Which would be?" Kakashi looked over at Asuma who looked over at the older man.

"He's after _that_ scroll." Hokage said with a frown. "We don't know why but I can't live with him near the students anymore."

"He's a jounin-sensei right?" Kakashi asked earning a nod from both men. "And you want us to watch him for the next few days and if he does anything suspicious…"

"I want you to try and figure out what he's after," The older man sighed scratching his hatless head. "If you can't in three days, I want him disposed of anyway."

"Three days?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. That was rather quick for a stalking mission. Something had to be up…

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," The older man puffed on his pipe once more as two ANBU came into the room. "Kakashi, these two ANBU are going to be with you on your mission. You are going to take turns watching the man but you'll be on call for immediate action."

"Hai." Kakashi nodded at the other two ANBU noting that the old man wasn't even bothering with code names.

Kakashi lifted his dog mask followed by the other two ANBU…dog…in the end that was what he was.

Kakashi found himself think about Iruka earlier at the memorial stone and thinking if the younger teen would cry for him if he ever died.

"Now here is the list of the students this man has been put over. I want you to guard them if their 'sensei' starts to act strange." Hokage got up and handed Kakashi a piece of paper with three pictures.

One of the pictures seemed to be screaming at his head.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered making the old man turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"You know him?" The older man smiled, "He's a strong boy, I'm very proud of how he's maturing."

"Itachi-san, you take the first night of guard." The old man nodded as the phoenix-masked shinobi left. "Toboe-san you can take the second night of duty." The old man smiled as if left him with Kakashi and Asuma again.

"Asuma-san you're dismissed." Hokage nodded at the teen that bowed and left.

Kakashi sighed, if he was the last one left that meant that the man wanted to talk.

"Kakashi," The Hokage began as he sat back down at his desk. "I want you to make sure that none of these students are harmed during this."

"Yes sir." Kakashi frowned under his dog mask. Something was bothering him. "Sir…if I may be frank…"

"Go ahead…"

"Why did you put these kids in this situation?" Kakashi asked genuinely, this seemed so…rash.

"Well you see Kakashi," The old man put the pipe back in his mouth, "This man, Izume-san…he's no rookie. He's actually pretty good and he made it pretty far before anyone noticed."

Kakashi tensed, if this could make it that far…

"Be careful Kakashi." The man nodded before taking the pipe out of his mouth, "How do you know Iruka-kun anyway?"

"Oh…" Kakashi blushed, thankful for the mask, he wasn't expecting that question. "I met him today…from Kurenai-chan at the market place, he was with her and then I saw him again at the memorial stone…"

Kakashi watched as the older man's expression changed to a solemn one.

"Yes, his parents died when the Kyuubi attacked." The older man watched as the teen before him fidgeted. "I thought you might want to know the cause…you're dismissed." The Hokage sighed blowing smoke out his mouth.

Kakashi and Iruka…friends? This could turn out interesting.

XXXX

Kakashi couldn't sleep.

He laid on his bed frustrated as he glared at the moon. He should have been sleeping…but something was bothering him.

"His parents were killed by the Kyuubi?" He asked silently to himself.

If so…

Then he would understand right? Kakashi sighed; he had no right in comparing what had happened to him to what had happened to the younger teen.

But he lost his role-model in that fight as well.

More than a role-model…a father figure perhaps?

His father…Kakashi glared at the moon even harder.

"Man I thought I was over that…" He quickly sighed with a small sad smile covering his eyes with his arm.

XXXX

Iruka smiled as he stared at the moon.

Today was an awesome day.

He had gotten out of shopping with Kurenai…of course it was due to shock on who her friends were.

He would never want to get on her bad side again…and then there was the other thing…

He actually met and talked to Hatake Kakashi…

The teen found himself blushing for an unknown reason.

"What am I thinking…?" Iruka sighed to himself turning away from the window. "I can't get ahead of myself, there's no way a guy like that would want to hang out with a kid like me…"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought…what…what was this feeling?

Why…why did it hurt so much?

XXXX

"Iruka-kun!" The brunette turned around to see Suzume running up to him.

"Hey! Where the heck have you and Nigo been?" Iruka sighed shaking his head at his teammate.

"Unlike you, we got that bug that's been going around. No worries though I'm good and Nigo said he was going to go visit sensei today." She smiled at her younger teammate who looked at her confused. "You want to join them later?"

Iruka sighed with a smile, "Naw, you can go ahead and go visit sensei. We are meeting for sparring tomorrow right?"

"That's right, I guess I'll see ya' then." The teen smiled before running back in the direction she came.

"That's strange…" Iruka watched the girl leaving before turning around and bumping into someone.

"What's strange?"

The brunette looked up from his position now on the ground to see a certain silver-haired jounin.

"Ah! Kakashi-senpai! I'm sorry!" Iruka quickly stood up and dusted himself off letting the blood rise to his cheeks. "I-I wasn't w-watching where I-I was g-going!"

"That's okay; I wasn't really paying attention either." Kakashi lied as he curved his visible eye at the stammering teen.

"I'm sorry." Iruka said one more time before staring at the ground. He had just made a fool of himself again!

"I said it was okay," Kakashi sighed as he started to walk slowly waiting for the other teen to follow him. "So what was strange?"

"Oh nothing…" Iruka grinned as he walked beside the taller teen. "So what are you doing over here Kakashi-senpai?"

"Oh I'm just avoiding…"

"Kakashi, my rival, I have found you at last!" Both teens stopped as Gai came running up to them. "Did you forget that we were going to spar this morning?"

"No." Kakashi said lazily sighing; he really wanted to talk to Iruka more…maybe find out some things for his mission.

Or just find out things about the teen himself. Either way Kakashi would be happy.

"Oh you are so quick with your harsh responses!" Gai began to shake his fist in the air mumbling something along the lines of cool…that's my rival…and the wonders of youth.

"Ohayo Gai-senpai." Iruka did a small bow toward the still muttering jounin causing the green teen to stop and look at him.

"Iruka-kun?" Gai looked down at the small smiling boy then back a Kakashi.

Smirk.

"So Kakashi ever find that angeUGH!" Gai quickly found himself sliding across the ground after Kakashi kicked him.

"Huh?" Iruka watched as the silver-haired teen and the green teen both started to fight. He knew they were rivals…but…and what was Gai saying? Were they talking while sparring? Iruka sighed and walked over to a tree and sat down. He couldn't hear them but maybe he could learn from watching them fight.

"Gai I swear I'm going to kill you." Kakashi glared his eye at his rival who laughed.

"So you still haven't told him about it," The older teen sighed dramatically while dodging another kick. "You're going to have to tell him sometime…"

"No." Kick. Punch. Dodge. "I won't have to tell him anything…" Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"You two won't be able to have a proper relationship if you keep secrets…" Gai finally landed a punch on the younger teen knocking him to the ground.

"Who said anything about a…a relationship?" Kakashi watched as his friend pointed at him.

"You're blushing."

XXXX

Iruka couldn't help but laugh…really he couldn't help it.

But it was pretty funny.

"You can let it out if you want to." Kakashi sighed as he held the ice to his ankle.

"I can't believe YOU sprained your ankle…" Iruka tried his best to keep the laughter back…besides it was rude to laugh at an injured nin…even if he was a prodigy that had just…sprained his ankle…

Really it was rude…

"Thanks for the ice Gai…" Kakashi sighed as he used one of his wraps to wrap the ice pack against his leg. The silver-haired teen quickly stood causing a small jolt of pain in his leg, which he ignored.

"Hey I don't think you should be standing up like that." Gai sighed shaking his head knowing his rival wouldn't let him help walk him home with the kid there…he had an image to keep…the kid…

He got an idea…Gai smirked.

Kakashi hated it when that happened…

"Hey Iruka-kun," Gai walked over to the younger teen ignoring the glare he was earning from the silver-haired jounin. "I have to go do some business across town, would you mind making sure this idiot gets home?"

"Sure." Iruka smiled looking over to Kakashi who was giving him the lazy eye as the green beast disappeared.

"You really don't need to…" Kakashi began to walk before his injured leg gave in under him. "Umph!"

"Ah! Kakashi-senpai are you okay?" The brunette quickly ran over to the fallen jounin. "Are you sure you should be walking on that leg? I could help you if you want…"

"No…no, I'm good." Kakashi quickly tried to stand up again flinching as another sharp pain ran through his leg.

"Hmph, I see that." Iruka looked at Kakashi incredulously walking over beside the jounin as pulling his arm over his shoulders.

"I said I was…"

"I know your perfectly fine walking by yourself." Iruka sighed; really jounin's were so stubborn. "Just lean on me alright?"

Kakashi would have normally just pushed the kid away and went to his house…really he would have…

But for some reason he couldn't…

"Fine." Kakashi sighed standing up and leaning on the shorter teen…a lot shorter…it was kind of uncomfortable… "You're short you know that?"

"Hey I'm trying to help you out!" Iruka huffed feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, sure his head only came to this guy's chest…but still that was no reason to make fun of him.

"Hn, cute." Kakashi stopped realizing he had just said it out loud. He looked down at the younger teen that was looking at the ground blushing furiously…maybe he didn't catch it…Kakashi could only hope.

_He called me cute!_ Iruka felt dizzy, really dizzy. He knew his face was probably going to be red for a week if the blood would ever subside and leave his cheeks alone.

They both walked awkwardly in the silence until they reached Kakashi's house.

"I'm on the top floor." Kakashi stopped leaning on the younger teen even thought his body was yelling to go back to the warmth…that's when he noticed it was getting pretty cold for the fall…

"Are you sure you don't need any help up there?" Iruka asked a little sad that the older teen was going to be leaving. "Well I guess I should go visit Kurenai-chan."

Kakashi looked down at the upset face of the younger teen beside him.

He smirked when a thought crossed his mind.

"Thanks for the help, 'Ruka-kun." Iruka looked up just in time to receive a cloth covered kiss on the cheek before watching Kakashi teleport up to his door.

The brunette just stared at the now closed door.

…

…

…

"Huh?" He said intelligently as the blood rushed back to his face. He quickly put his hand over his cheek before looking back at the door.

What the heck was that!

"YOU JOUNINS ARE WEIRD!" The brunette shouted still blushing as he ran away from the apartment housing, a small smile gracing his lips.

XXXX

"Kakashi, we need you over here." Kakashi stopped as he looked down at the radio that had been in his pocket…he almost forgot about it.

He picked it up as he walked into his room to put his ANBU uniform on.

"Alright."

XXXX

Kakashi stared in shock at the mangled bodies of two genin right outside the walls of Konoha. One of them looked familiar.

The girl that had talked with Iruka this morning…

"He's moving, we need to hurry." Kakashi nodded as the phoenix masked ANBU spoke.

This wasn't good in any way.

"Asuma…" Kakashi pulled his radio waiting for a reply.

"Yes?"

"I need you to find Umino Iruka." Kakashi tried to think about what the genin said before he had left him…

"…_I guess I should visit Kurenai-chan…"_

"I think he is with Kurenai." Kakashi prayed he was…

"Yes sir."

_Iruka…_

XXXX


	3. Anyone Plain Can Be Lovely

Hey guys! Sorry its taking so long for me to update my stories…I think It comes when electronics just don't agree with you haha.

XXX

"Izume-sensei!" Iruka knocked on the door before noticing how quiet it was on the inside. Maybe Suzume and Nigo had gone home already?

Well he should still at least check in on his sensei…since he had already knocked and all.

"Iruka-kun?" The door opened slowly and Iruka smiled as he walked in.

"Izume-sensei, Suzume and Nigo told me they were stopping by to check on you but considering how this place is…" Iruka's eyes widened the room was destroyed and there was blood everywhere…was that Suzume's favorite kunai? The one with the pink heart?

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…" The teen froze as the older man chuckled.

"W-where i-i-is S-Suzume and N-Nigo?" Iruka turned around only to see that his teacher was covered in blood as well.

Wait. Where were they…what was going on?

"If only you hadn't visited me." The man shook his head with a strange smile plastered on his face. Iruka could feel his whole body trembling…he needed to get out of here…find Suzume and Nigo…they needed to be ok.

Before the teen could move the older man had him pinned against the wall with his hands over his head.

"Really now Iruka, do you think I would let you get away?" The once-beloved sensei purred. "I really need to get back to my village now."

"Spy!?" The brunettes eyes widened as he stared at his bloody sensei.

"Oh Iruka, you were always the quick one. I had to practically kill the other two before they figured it out." Iruka tried to move but his body wasn't listening to him…then he felt a cold kunai start to graze over his arm very lightly.

"Well no one said that I couldn't have fun with you before I left."

XXX

"Kurenai! Kurenai!" The teen girl stopped and looked to see Asuma running as fast as he could.

"Asuma?"

"Is Iruka with you?" The older teen grabbed her shoulders looking around her frantically. "Where is he?"

"He just left me…" She paused at the surprised look she was given. "He went to visit his sensei…Asuma what's wrong?"

"Crap." He pulled out his radio. "Kakashi he went to his teacher's house. I'll be there ASAP."

"Asuma what's going on?" Kurenai grabbed him before he could go.

"I can't tell you…"

XXX

"Crap." Kakashi stopped in front of the apartment where Izume was supposed to be in. _Iruka be ok._

"You need to calm down before we do this." An ANBU in a crow mask appeared behind him.

"Che." Kakashi mentally cursed; there was no reason for him to be freaking out or nervous about this.

"Lets go."

"STOP!" Kakashi's eyes widened.

Iruka was being held up with his arms tied to a kunai on the wall. He had cuts all over his body and his eyes were dialating probably from shock…Kakashi mentally thanked whatever God was out there that the younger boy's pants were still in tact.

He had been preparing for much worse.

Iruka's eyes widened.

His Angel was there.

To tell him? Or to take him to the afterlife? The Angel of Death was here…

"Angel…please…"

Kakashi's eyes widened but he couldn't move with the man so close to Iruka…there was a chance that the younger teen would get caught…

"Haha seeing Angel's again Iruka?" The man scoffed pulling out a few more kunai and turning around. "It seems I messed up but that's ok, I was going to think the Leaf had gone too soft if I got out of here just killing a few children."

Izume threw three kunai at the two ANBU before hitting the one in the crow mask in the gut. Kakashi spun around just as a jolt of pain went through his ankle that he had sprained earlier in the day.

"Watch out!"

Before the silver-haired teen could even think his mask was flying in the air and both of his swords were going through the spy's chest.

"Kakashi?" The teen quickly turned to see Iruka fall to the floor.

XXX

He didn't know how he had gotten to the hospital.

He had given Iruka to Asuma as soon as the other teen had gotten to the apartment.

The other ANBU disposed of the man's body.

He had gone to the Hokage and reported the situation, and was surprisingly given the week off to rest.

He didn't remember going home and changing cloths, or did he remember actually getting to the hospital but now he was here sitting in a chair and watching Iruka sleep.

Iruka was going to be OK.

"Kakashi?" The silver-haired teen turned to see Kurenai standing at the door way. He stretched his arms making him realize how long he had been sitting in the same position.

"Oh…Kurenai…" Kakashi didn't really know what to say…it was obvious her and Iruka were friends.

"Don't bother, Asuma told me everything. I just wanted to thank you." She smiled as she walked over and grabbed the sleeping teen's hand.

"Thank me?"

"You save Iruka didn't you?" She laughed looking over at the teen.

"It was just a part of my…"

"Mission?" She finished narrowing her lips with a grin. "I'm not thanking you for completing your job Kakashi, I'm thanking you for caring enough about Iruka to see Asuma over to me, he was completely out of breath you know…"

"It's the smoking." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "I still don't get what you're trying to…"

"Oh don't play dumb Kakashi, it doesn't fit you." Kurenai shook her head. "Before when Iruka was with me he was complaining about how jounins were sooo weird…and that well…you kissed him?"

He blushed.

She grinned.

"Oh!" Kakashi jumped up when she did. "He just squeezed my hand, I'll go tell Hokage-sama he's awake."

Kakashi walked over to Iruka's bedside to see the younger boy squirming in his sleep.

"Oh and Kakashi…you break his heart and I'll kill you personally."

"Point taken." The older teen smiled as she left.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Iruka opened his eyes to see the older man looking over him.

"Yeah?" The older teen grabbed the smaller hand.

"I had this strange dream about you…" Iruka yawned squeezing Kakashi's hand slightly in his sleepy state.

"Hm? Really?" Kakashi watched the tan boy look at him as if he had no worries in the world…even after everything that had happened.

"Yeah you were the Angel of Death." Iruka chuckled softly falling back to sleep.

"That is crazy…"

XXX

2 years later. 15 19

XXX

"IRUKAAAAAA!!!"

A certain tan chunin was spotted running through the streets.

"Come back here! I can't believe you… I cant!!! You are the most irresponsible! Jerk! Baka!"

The certain chunin was being followed very closely by another chunin by the name of Ebisu. Who was covered in red paint. And had a bright yellow chunin vest on.

"And you call yourself A CHUNIN!!!"

"I'm telling you I was painting the fence! REALLY! And I didn't know that bleach would DO THAT to your vest I SWEAR!!"

"Umino." Iruka fell backwards as two people appeared in front of him.

"Oh hey Hayate-san, Genma-kun." Iruka laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hokage-sama wants a word with you." Hayate mumble looking ghostly.

"How come he is "san"? but I get "Kun?" huh?" Genma pulled the teen up smirking.

"Because you don't look like your about to die…or curse me." Iruka mumble before disappearing to the Hokage's office.

"Iruka." The old man was rubbing his temples as the teen smiled sheepishly. "I thought you grew out of this phase."

"Well its all his fault!" Iruka huffed crossing his arms." I really WAS just painting the fence around the apartments when he came by to talk about how HE got his teaching license but HOW I just so happen to fail the test this time."

"How did his jacket get like that?" The old man started huffing his pipe.

"Oh!" Iruka smiled pulling out small white balls that looked like candy. "I made these last week! They are instant bleach its really cool and…"

"Why did you feel the need to test those on Ebisu?" The old man coughed as Ebisu came walking in with a cocky smirk. But still with the bleached jacket and red paint on him.

"Because he seemed the closest to a lab rat." Iruka glared over at the other teen who glared back.

XXX

"Did you two really get in a fight in front of Hokage-sama?!?! Honestly Iruka! And look at your hair!" Kurenai pulled the tan boy's now chin-length hair.

"Its really annoying, I can't put it in a pony tail." Iruka mumbled pulling on his hair. "What a low blow."

"You call going for the hair a low blow?" Kurenai sighed, "Honestly Iruka, you're worse than a girl."

"WHAT?!" The teen blushed before glaring up at the teenage girl. Who was still taller than him….still.

"You heard what I said." She smirked.

"So what if I like my hair." Iruka mumbled.

"Admit it, you're superficial." Both teens stopped to see a certain silver-haired jounin reading a certain book in a tree.

"Watch who you're calling superficial." Iruka pouted before grinning and running up the tree.

"When did you get back?" Kurenai sighed with a smile. "Asuma and Gai are about to kill each other over Shogi."

"Asuma is getting Gai to play him?" Kakashi put the book up before looking over at Iruka. "What happened to your hair?"

It definitely made the teen look like a girl. Not that Kakashi would make that mistake…again.

"Ebisu." Iruka mumbled before jumping off of the branch in a huff.

"That explains why he looks so colorful today." Kakashi smirked under his mask before jumping off too.

"He was making fun of how he got the teaching license and I didn't! He deserved it! And then Hokage-sama stole my bleach-blasters and he is putting me under Kurenai's surveillance again!"

"Bleach blasters?" Kakashi looked over at the girl.

"Don't ask." She sighed before bopping the younger teen on the head. "Its your fault and I want you to know I had to cancel a date tonight because of you!"

"Itai…" Iruka glared over at her. "I know you're lying because Mamori came by and asked me if I could tell you that she couldn't come to the bar with you tonight."

"And you're telling me now?" Kurenai clenched her fists over the younger boy's head.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Iruka ran behind Kakashi for protection.

"I don't mind watching him if you still want to go out." Kakashi said suddenly catching them off guard.

"You would!?" Kurenai beamed.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Iruka blushed angrily.

"Yeah well, I would just take him over to Asuma's and hang anyway." Kakashi patted the fuming boy on the head causing the younger teen to blush and look away.

Not un-caught by Kurenai.

"Well ok, I'll tell Hokage-sama that you're back too." She grinned mischievously. "Don't have too much fun guys."

"Hn?" Kakashi watched her disappear before starting to walk to his apartment. "I need to get a few things at my house, is that okay?"

Iruka blushed again and nodded. Darn Kurenai! She knew how he felt about Kakashi!!! That dumb stupid ugly hag! Grrr! When he got his hands on her…

"You okay?" Kakashi asked nervously. Iruka had just gotten a very sadistically happy face there…like plotting someone's death or something.

"Oh yeah I am." Iruka laughed quietly to himself. Yes that plan would be best. Quick and silent.

"okay." Kakashi made sure to take a step further from the teen and not make it noticeable. He really didn't want to do any fighting after his mission. It was a simple B rank mission but still none the less…it was two months gone and that was the hardest part.

He had missed Iruka's birthday and almost wondered if the teen had noticed.

Kakashi sighed. Having feelings for a little kid was weird. But alas…Kakashi was weird so he had accepted fate and decided to flow with it. Because really…fighting it was like trying to get Gai in a pair of jeans.

That means really tough.

Really tough.

Excruciating really.

"Kakashi-senpai!" The older teen stopped and turned around to see Iruka pointing up. "Your apartment is up there now."

Oh right…I moved before I left.

"Haha I forgot." Kakashi laughed before going up the stairs.

"Baka." Iruka sighed before following. Really the only reason he remembered it was here was because he had checked often to see if the jounin was back. Not that he would say anything about that.

Thought one time Gai was there…with a chick…and that was just weird…not to mention awkward.

Did Gai kidnap her?

"Oi Iruka?" Kakashi wanted to laugh, they were both spacing out like crazy. He showed the teen the opened door before stepping in. Home sweet home…did someone decorate?

"Gai…" Kakashi sighed before he heard some noises coming from the bed room. He quickly grabbed the closest Gai-portrait to him and ran to his room throwing it at the closest person.

"Ah! That had sharp edges you know!" Asuma rubbed his forehead glaring at Kakashi.

"My picture!" Gai sobbed to the air over the broken frame.

"Why are there pictures of you all over my house?" Kakashi growled noticing the ones in his bedroom now. This was horrifying.

"It was a welcome home present! I figured since even tho you are my rival, you have no friends so I took initiative and decorated your house." Gai sparkled.

Kakashi twitched.

"Kakashi-senpai…why are there pictures of Gai…" Iruka stopped when he noticed the other guys in Kakashi's room. "Nevermind."

"Hey Irukaaa-kun." Asuma sang giving Kakashi a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I offered to watch him since Hokage-sama put him under watch." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah…the colorful Ebisu." Asuma nodded with a grin. "I loved what did to his vest."

"Thanks." Iruka smiled before he started taking Gai's pictures down. "Sorry Gai-senpai but this is really hard for me to look at."

"Iruka-kun! Your harsh words break my heart!" Gai woed before pretend fainting on the bed. "Oh I was baking cookies!"

"Oh god." Kakashi moved out of the way as Gai ran to the kitchen. "Thanks for making yourselves at home."

"No problem." Asuma laughed before sighing. "Actually it was Mai's idea."

"Mai?"

Asuma coughed, "Gai's….girlfriend? For lack of a better word…stalker?"

"Now I know I must be dreaming…or in a gengutsu…" Kakashi got his hand ready to reveal his sharingan. Not noticing the younger boy beside him watching intently.

Iruka had never seen any more of Kakashi's face than he believed anyone else ever did. Though he DID know about the sharingan. Everyone had to know about the sharingan.

"Let me just say, it hasn't been the best time while you were gone." Asuma lit up a cigarette ignoring the glare he was getting from the house owner. "She is absolutely insane…and by that I mean she actually likes Gai. Like LIKE likes. You know?"

"I still don't know if this is some kind of parallel universe that I may have walked in on or something." Kakashi stated scratching his chin through the cloth. "Am I actually going to see this chick? Or is she a wanted nin that I'll be looking for next week?"

"SNOOKIMS!!"

Asuma twitched.

Kakashi blanched.

Iruka hid behind the door.

"So apparently she was invited here too." Kakashi sighed before looking at Iruka behind him. "Wanna spy for me?"

"No" Iruka glared up. From the giggles in the kitchen he would probably walk into something wrong and gross.

"Come on." Kakashi grinned leaning his face really close to the younger boy's causing the teen to blush.

"Fine." Iruka mumbled quickly before quickly getting out of the room.

"You are a horrible person." Asuma grinned as Kakashi gave him a bored glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb Kakashi, I might start believing it."

XXX

Iruka wanted to leave.

No he wanted to run far away.

No wait, he wanted to kill these people and then run away.

Of maybe he would be a hero if he did so…

"HE IS SO CUTE! GAI!!!"

Mai, her so called name, was a normal looking woman. Brown long straight hair. Big Brown eyes. Freckles and white skin. She was a ninja…considering she had a hitai-ate leaf headband on her waist. She had to be at least chunin because of the vest.

Well being plain wasn't so bad…considering that was what Iruka was…

But when she opened her mouth.

It made Iruka want curl into a fetal position and die.

Twice.

"I COULD JUST EAT HIM UP!!!"

Scratch that, three times.

"Oh sweety! Isn't he just the essence of youth!" Gai gleamed brightly causing Iruka to gag.

"Now now, I believe that only Gai would understand what that means." Kakashi laughed when Iruka visibly relaxed.

"Oh Kakashi you're joining us?" Gai laughed motioning toward his girl friend.

"Nope, I'm on a rescue mission." Kakashi waved goodbye as he grabbed Iruka and vanished.

XXX

Iruka shivered as cold air came over him. He looked over to see Kakashi curving his visible eye at him.

"Sorry, didn't know it would be a danger zone." Kakashi laughed.

"Liar." Iruka shivered. "You just didn't want to go. Well, she's a ninja and not under a spell if that's what you were thinking. I don't think he's being black mailed either."

"Haha." Kakashi smirked before noticing that it was really cold. "I think they might be on equal terms…you wanna go somewhere else? Warmer?"

"I-I think its going to snow." Iruka chattered as he began walking. They weren't far from his house. "Hey what about Asuma?"

"He was going to go try and pick up Kurenai at the bar. He was going to wait until she had a few drinks." Kakashi wrapped his arm around the shivering teen.

Iruka blushed and tried to think rationally. "You know he doesn't have to do that. I'm sure she would go out with him if she wasn't drunk too."

"I think everyone knows that but them." Kakashi looked up. "Its snowing."

Iruka smiled looking up too. The snow was coming slowly down and one landed on his nose. It was then that he realized he was cuddling into the older teen's grasp.

"Oh!" Iruka jumped forward blushing madly before looking at the ground. "Ah…sorry Kakashi-senpai."

"Iruka." Kakashi sighed before walking up to the teen who was staring intently at the ground. "Look at me."

Iruka glanced up slowly. Only to see Kakashi pull down his mask and kiss him.

As soon as it began…it was over and Iruka was in bliss-land.

Well he had no other way of describing it really.

"Kakashi-senpai." Iruka blushed looking up.

"Hn?"

"You want to get some hot coco at my place?" Iruka knew he was bright red at this moment but it was okay.

"Sure." Kakashi grinned.

Totally worth it.

Maybe being plain wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
